THE SECRET ALPHA
by THE WHITE ALPHA
Summary: Humphrey has a cool little secret   not much of a summary but it my 1st story that's all i got
1. The start

**this is my 1st story i do not own alpha and omega or its characters except my OC's and my Plot  
><strong>

**my spelling and grammar is not that good but it will be a good story**

The secret alpha

This was just a day at Jasper park when are two wolfs Kate and Humphrey were up to something

"OK Kate is this what you want" Humphrey said as Kate was on top of him playing yes "Humphrey you are my little omega after all". Kate said "well Kate I am your little loving omega Humphrey said as he gave her a kiss on the lips" "I know Humphrey you are my omega and I love you with all my heart you know". Kate said "And I love you so much it hurts". Humphrey said

"will you know what Humphrey" Kate said

what"?

"you would be such a grate dad you know" Kate said

"I know so were is this going Kate"? Humphrey asked

"Will i as thinking we should have pups soon but 1st we will have to see if you can hunt so you can get me food i can't do stuff when I have your pups in me so lets have a little you know test". "OK whats your test Kate"? Humphrey said "OK Humphrey lets see me and you trade are ranks for a week I will be a omega and you be a alpha". Kate said

"OK Kate I will do that" Humphrey said happy mood

"you will" Kate said in a good mood that he's going to do it with no problem" "wow Humphrey that's rally mature of you". Kate said happy, "well Kate I am a alpha now so you go be a omega take this week as a nice brack" Humphrey said "Oh Humphrey I love you so much thank you now lets go tell my dad what your doing" Kate said

"OK Kate" said Humphrey

At eves and Winston den

"Lilly NO"! eve said "but mom I want to" Lilly said "in protest well I said no and no means no you can't go with Garth hunting you are an omega and you will get hurt". Eve said "find thinks mom" Lilly said not happy

"Lilly your mom loves you and doe's not want you to get hurt" Garth said

"I know Garth but mom can at lest go on his patrol duty's with him please mom" she bagged!

"I am OK with that Lilly OK you two go have fun now" eve said in a happy tone

as Garth and Lilly were laving Kate and Humphrey were just gritting there

"Hi Kate" Lilly said "happily to her sister" "hay Lilly" Kate said "what are you guys doing here"? Kate asked Lilly, "Will I asked mom if could go with Garth on his patrol duty's with him and she said I could but I wanted to go hunting to with him to but she said it's to dangerous but that's OK I still get to be with him theo". Lilly said

"what are you guys doing here"? Lilly said interested in what shes doing, "will I am here to talk to dad" Kate said. "Humphrey and I had switch ranks for a week and I want to tell dad if he will put Humphrey with some good alphas to make sure he doe's not get hurt". "OK good luck Humphrey" Lilly said in a nice tone "come on Garth" she said

"OK dare I am coming see you later Kate see ya Humphrey" Garth said

"bye guys" Humphrey said

"OK Humphrey lets go see my dad" Kate said

As they want into the den Kate called her mom and dad. "Kate dear what are you and Humphrey doing here"? eve said in a happy tone. "will me and Humphrey did something" Kate said Eve was on top of Humphrey in a second saying death threats that would make all the alphas piss them self's. "No mom not that" ! Kate said not happy. "Me and Humphrey are switching ranks for a week I am now a omega and Humphrey is a alpha". "I see" eve said in a happy tone again.

"so why are you here then" : Winston said curious?

"will dad can you put Humphrey with some good alphas so he dos not get hurt please" Kate asked her dad , "I can do that for you Kate" Winston said happily.

"Humphrey" Winston said

"yes sir"! Humphrey said

"I Will be putting you with Garth hutch Dominic Spitfire and Gauge" Winston said.

"Yes sir" Humphrey said in a strong voice

"well be up at sun rise and good luck Humphrey" Winston said "think you sir" Humphrey said with a small smile

_Humphrey's thoughts _

_OK its time I show them what I can do tomorrow _

**well theirs my 1st chapter up i work two jobs so my updates will be slow but when i get on my computer i will work on the next chapters cool**


	2. A good day and night sleep

**well I want over my first chapter 3 times and I think I got it better here for chapter 2 and I did go over it 2 times if I did something wrong let me no so I can get better ok**

**chapter 2**

After Kate and Humphrey left Kate's mom and dads den, It was getting late so they thought they should go get a bite to eat and then go to there den for some sleep Humphrey has to get up at sun rise tomorrow.

"So Kate" Humphrey said your going to like being a omega for a week aren't you, "yes Humphrey this is going to be my little vacation for me thank you Humphrey for doing this for me, you do not no how much I need this Humphrey I love you so much" Kate said in a sweet voice " now lets go eat " kate said "OK Kate" Humphrey said.

_Humphrey's thoughts_

_I can wait for tomorrow Kate you and all will see the true me _

They got to the feeding grounds, "Kate over there, There's a good caribou and Lilly and Garth is there to" Humphrey said looking were Garth and Lilly was " good eye Humphrey " Kate said.

When they got there Kate was going to take a bit, when Humphrey got in front of her " sorry Kate but alphas first" Humphrey said with a small smile, Kate was going to say something but she can't she is a omega now "sorry Humphrey " Kate said and was going to go buy Lilly and talk and wait as she started to walk away Humphrey stopped her " Kate you no I was joking" Humphrey said with a smile " Oh Humphrey you are something and that's why i love you so much" Kate said as she and Humphrey ate some food when they were don they want up to Garth and Lilly.

"Hay Lilly " Kate said "Kate how do you like being a omega now " Lilly said with a smile " I guess it's good I don't have to do stuff at all" Kate said like it was going to be fun, "well Kate wait tell you have to break up a alpha on alpha fight even know the packs are one they still fight here and there you know Humphrey is the best omega in the pack he can break up fights like they were nothing " Lilly said " thank you Lilly " Humphrey said " I can do it you just wait and see" Kate said with confidence, " OK Kate we will see " Lilly said smiling a little.

"Well we better be going I have to get up at sun rise tomorrow oh and Garth I am with you hutch Dominic Spitfire and Gauge to " Humphrey said " OK coyote we will see what you can do" Garth said with a laugh, "oh Garth" Lilly said as she give him a kiss he will do good, " oh you wait Garth I have something for you guys" Humphrey said with a little smile.

_Humphrey's thoughts _

_just wait Garth I will make you look small and I will have fun doing it _

"Well see you guys" Kate said as she gave Lilly a hug "bye barf" Humphrey said laughing " yea yea coyote" Garth said

Then Kate and Humphrey want to there den " well Kate good night I love you" "No Humphrey lets have a howl first" Kate said "well OK Kate I can't say no to you" Humphrey said and they howled for about 10 minutes and stopped " Kate I love you so much I want you to be with me forever and ever" Humphrey said with love and care in it, it made Kate started to cry "yes Humphrey I will be yours forever and ever I love you" Kate said with tears in her eyes " oh Kate " Humphrey said

The two fell a sleep passed so close to gather and hearts beating together. of true love at work.

**I just found out that my main job I will have 2 weeks off do to they undateing the stuff I work with so I just have to do my other job a pizza driver. so I will have some time to get some more chapters up the next will be it 2 or 3 days I think well there you go for now hope I am getting better bye! **


	3. humphery's day

**sorry I for the long undate my keyboard ****stopped working and I could not use it** **but here it is**. **and I would to thank** **humpheryandkate together** **for fixing up the punchuation** **in the chapher**.

hope you like

chapter 3

The next day Humphrey woke up before Kate, and was just there waiting for her to get up. He was thinking to himself of what Kate will think of him after the hunt today. He knows that he will show up with all the Alphas. He does not know what Kate will think.

Humphrey's thoughts…

What if she does not like it? What if she hates me for not telling her sooner? She loves me too much, what am I thinking? She never do that to me. She might love me more now, but when I show them all what I can really do, best of all, I will put Garth in he's place now.

Humphrey was taken out of thought he saw Kate getting up

"Hey Humphrey, when did you get up"? Kate asked.

"I have been up for a little bit now, so are you ready for me to go hunting today?" Humphrey asked.

"Well I don't know. Humphrey you are an Omega, I don't want you to get hurt. I love you too much for that" Kate said in a concerned tone giving him a kiss.

"Kate I will not get hurt, I have something to tell you after the hunt, along with the pack, okay?" Humphrey asked giving her back a kiss with a hug.

"OK Humphrey. Let's get to the river to get a drink, and go to the hunt group, and when the hunt is over with, dad said after today's hunt I got some time off for alpha duty's. You know we can do something, like maybe think about making pups" Kate said with a small, guilty, smile.

"Well Kate, we can do that if you want. After today you will see that I will be a good dad and other stuff" Humphrey said in a loving tone giving Kate a another kiss " let's go Kate " Humphrey said going out of the den.

As they made their way down to the river they run into Lilly.

"Hi sis" Kate said to her sister.

"Oh, good I found you guys" Lilly said.

"Why?" Humphrey asked.

"Well Garth told all the Alphas that you're going to mess up big time " Lilly said.

"Why does this happen to Humphrey all the time?" Kate asked mad now. "Don't worry; I'm going to have some for Garth. Let's go now" Humphrey said oh so very calm tone.

At the hunting grounds

As Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly made it to the hunting grounds, Garth saw Humphrey.

"So you did come Omega" Garth said with a laugh along with the other Alphas.

"Oh, the big, bad, Garth " Humphrey said sarcastically.

'What does that mean" Garth thought getting mad.

"Oh, well, Garth, let's see you make yourself so big like you, the only Alpha out there when you not. Your just a show off, Garth. You're not the best" Humphrey said emotionless.

"Oh that's a lot to come from an Omega" Garth said laughing with the other Alphas.

"Oh, you wait Garth" Humphrey said with a smile.

"OK then" Garth said.

The group got in to form and Garth started to give the orders to the Alphas. "Ok, there 6 caribou over there. You three on the right, and me, and you three on the left .Humphrey your with me "Garth said, but Humphrey was not there. "Where is Humphrey?" Garth asked getting mad now.

"Sir, there he is over there" one alpha said. Garth looked over to see Humphrey running to the caribou.

"What is he doing!" Kate and Garth exclaimed at the same time. Humphrey ran up to them, and killed one by one like they were nothing. As fast as it started it was over like that. Humphrey was on his way back to them. "Humphrey, how the hell did you do that?" Kate and Lilly and some alpha's asked.

"Well it a long story. I will tell you all when we get back, but what I can tell you now, is that I'm an Alpha, Kate. I was an Alpha this whole time, but I will tell you the rest soon" Humphrey said to Kate.

"So Garth, how does it fell; that you are not the best Alpha after all?"

Garth was in shock.

**don't no when i can update next** **maybe it weekend** **got to go to work bye for now**.


	4. time to tell

**sorry for the long update been working alot and the only time i get to read story's is on my iPod**

chapter 4

"so Kate your not mad that I am a alpha and never said something sooner" Humphrey said to Kate as they were walking back to the den.

"well yes and no Humphrey" Kate said back I was mad that you should of told me sooner but I am not mad at you at all. "And this will not come between us you no that I well love you tell the day I die Humphrey" Kate said and gave him a kiss

"Thanks Kate and don't forget that your an omega this week so now that you know that I am a alpha you really take it easy"Humphrey said back

"That's right Humphrey I can't wait now I might go do some log sliding with you bud's and go hang with Lilly and I can't wait I needed this so bad your the best Humphrey you no that and I love you so much you are the true love of my life and I can't wait tell we take this to the next level Humphrey and you no have PUPS! and other STUFF and I think you no were I am going"! Kate said with a sexy smile.

"Oh I no were you going Kate and I can't wait, now we have to get to your dad's den and tell how good I did and I wounder how Garth is taking it" Humphrey said with smile.

Garth

"Oh my god how the hell did that omega do that what the hell is this would coming to I am The best alpha in the pack he's a omega his not better then me oh god I having a mental brack down" Garth said to him self starting to go crazy.

back to Kate and Humphrey

" Oh him probably going to go crazy or something like that" Kate said with smile

" your right Kate he's to much over him self and with what I did back there this is probably going to take him down some and I can do more then that so if he try's to do something to show he's the alpha male I will make him a omega Kate I will take him down so far that he will want to be a omega" Humphrey said

" Oh I will love to see that Humphrey" Kate said that well be a good day

well let's get to the den.

10 min's at Winston den

"eve I want to make Humphrey the next head alpha he is good you know and he will make a good head alpha and good dad to Kate's and his pup's when they have some" Winston said in a good mood and his mood well get batter when Humphrey and Kate get there and tell him that Humphrey was a alpha this whole time.

" yes I no he will I like Humphrey he's a good boy but Garth I don't like him to much"eve said

" I don't like him to much ether eve" Winston said

just then Kate and Humphrey got there

"hay dad we got some good new's"Kate said to her dad

"And what would that be" Winston said

"Humphrey s alpha and has been this whole time dad" Kate said

" he is"? eve and Winston said and the same time.

" I am but I am more then just a alpha I am much more then that I am a alpha you never heard of" Humphrey said to them

"but there's only one kind of alpha"? Winston said to them

"no let me tell you" Humphrey said to them.

**well I don't no when I will get time to update again but I might have so good new i was only going to take this to 10 chapters but I have been getting more ideas and well take it to 20 now the summer is come my work will slow down** **some and I will update more and more**


	5. what kind of alpha

chapter 5

"what kind of alpha "? Winston said

"I am what is called a ELITE ALPHA" Humphrey said

"what's an ELITE ALPHA and were did you come from" Eve said to Humphrey

"well I am a alpha that come's form a place up north way up north fare past the northen pack" Humphrey said to them

"there's a pack up that far" Eve asked him

"yes Eve let me finish please" Humphrey said

"Sorry Humphrey" Eve said

"now when I was a pup they started training me at 3 weeks this is what you have to go through to be the alpha I am" Humphrey said

"that's crazy the pups here don't start alpha school tell 5 months old" Winston said in shook

"I no to be a ELITE ALPHA takes a lot of time the things you have to do for the is hard really hard I would have giving anything to go to the other alpha school it so much easier" Humphrey said to them

"I never new that there were Elite alphas out there"Winston said

"well now you no and a another thing I out rank you Winston by a lot and I think you should give me the pack to lead soon it will be bast and you can live the rest of you life in ease from now on" Humphrey said to him

"now Humphrey I think I will due that it's time I step down and there's no better then you and Kate to lead the pack you will due grate I no it" Winston said him and give him a hug

"yes Humphrey you will make a good leader" Eve said and gave him a hug to

"oh Humphrey we will lead the pack together" Kate said and gave him a kiss

"I love you so much Kate and nothing will break it" Humphrey said to Kate

"well its getting late we should get going see you mom and dad" Kate said to her mom and dad

"see you Kate love you guys come by tomorrow and will get the pack together and tell them" Winston said to them

"will do sir" Humphrey said and want.

Garth and Lilly

"how did that omega beat me Lilly how" Garth said to Lilly as he was going back and froth in there den

"I don't no he got lucky maybe Garth" Lilly said you him

"Maybe yes that's it he just got lucky" Garth said back to her

"I will get him next time that omega will NOT get me next time" Garth said in a crazy tone

"OK"Lilly said starting get a little nervous

( little did he know)

back to Kate and Humphrey

"so what do you want to do now"Humphrey said to Kate

"well let's go see Lilly and see how this is affecting Garth about you being a alpha that a higher rank then he is"Kate said to Humphrey with a smile

"Oh he's not going to take it so well when we tell him that I am going to be the next pack leader and that I am a higher rank then he is"Humphrey said to Kate laughing a little

"Humphrey why are you laughing"Kate asked

"Well if Garth is a good-boy I might let him be Hutch's 2nd in command"Humphrey said to Kate

"oh OK"Kate said

"well Hutch is going to be my 2nd in command when I take over the pack so I think Hutch well like to have a 2nd in command to help him two and Garth is the one I will give him" Humphrey said to Kate

"Oh Hutch well like that your so nice Humphrey I love you so much"Kate said to him with a kiss

"I no" Humphrey said as they kissed

"there's Lilly's den let go in" Kate to Humphrey

(in the den)

"Lilly are you in there"Kate said as she walked in the den with Humphrey

"yes how are you guys doing" Lilly said back

"we are doing good hey were is Garth at we have something to tell you"Kate said to Lilly

"oh he all paranoid because what Humphrey did to him" Lilly said

"well he is going to have to be good to me now on tomorrow I am going to be the new pack leader and I out rack him I was trained to be a elite alpha" Humphrey said to Lilly

"oh good for you I am so happy for you Humphrey"Lilly said and gave him a hug

"Think you Lilly" Humphrey said and hugged her back

"but I don't think Garth is going to like that to much he think's that you got lucky when you beat him"Lilly said to Humphrey

"well he will have to deal with it" Humphrey said

"deal with what" Garth said coming the den

"oh you well see"Humphrey said to him

**sorry for the late update my harddrive want in my computer and i just got it all back so far but the next chapter should not be to long but I will try**


End file.
